undead_nation_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: Fire and Ashes
Whatever that beam sent us to, it lead us to immediate danger... I mean, its literally the base of a damn VOLCANO! You can't tell me there's something more dangerous than that! At the center, there appears to be some sort of code of four numbers, consisting of 8,7,6 and 2. Odd combination... however there seems to be no "panel" for us to imput a code, nor any clues as to how to solve the puzzle. Maybe- What's that? Bloody hell, there's FIRE zombies now? What type of infection is this, first we got the poison zombies, now we have fire zombies? Let's just hope that we don't have to deal with some maniac that appears to be a lava boss... BUT APPARENTLY WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE COMMONS AS WELL! It doesn't help that this lava occasionally rises and we have to go on the obelisks to prevent our utter demise. ... They seemed to stop setting waves, and the lava rising has seemed to stop. Let see if we can get this code working with any clues we can gather. Huh, it appears that the code area is glowing, did we-- Oh for bloody sakes... Did we just get teleported somewhere else in the volcano? It appears to be a long hallway with a visible exit... Then we heard the wall behind us crack... Now'' we have to run?' There just '''HAD to be a lava flow, and to make matters worse, Fire Zombie are trying to attack us as well! Just go to that damn elevator...but why isn't it going up?? This needs to get up NOW- Then it lifted. But then it stopped, and the floor got warm... then we started elevating again. Perhaps the lava filling up that chamber is lifting the hellavator... OH LOOK, MORE LAVA. WHAT A SURPRISE!!... ''There appears to be some sort of demonic symbol, with a red cylinder in the middle. Is this supposed to summon something? Nevertheless, there seems to be a visible exit, but with no clear way to go to it... These stone cylinders also seem to be visible as well, having a 'taller' appearance, as if its meant to be stood on to prevent you from getting burnt... ''Now why the hell is the demonic cylinder spinning and glowing red? ''This is fine....... ''We totally like to see a giant fire dude come out of that. BUT WHY DOES HE HAVE TO RAISE THE LAVA AS WELL?!... .................. We should've brought some water buckets, but knowing this cruel world, it would probably have evaporated. Yes, life is that fair. That doesn't matter. Ladders for some reason appear from the ground when we defeated that dude, and the lava started rising without mercy... and of course there has to be ANOTHER elevator. Maybe this one will be normal, it appears to be normally colored. And it is, what a relief. Now we are in ''some sort of ravine''... oh boy... To be continued. <- Previous Chapter Next Chapter ->